User talk:Starteen*
Hi, welcome to Homestar Runner Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Characters page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chaotics Guy (Talk) 01:12, September 6, 2009 Hi ;) I made a pic of Tallshort --Chaotics Guy 01:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) SFW vs. H*R A major war between the H*R people and the Mobians has erupted on SFW! Justin has pledged alliance to Homestar who was thought to be killed. Strong Mad crushed Emerald View High School. What next you ask? Justin uses his god powers (he is a god, but he never uses them) to remove Shahooter's power stealing ability!!! --Chaotics Guy A new plot twist to the war! The Aprentices joined H*R side and Emberfist reviels that The Fiend (of my series The Imorta Chronicles) is none other than Ragiek! Chaotics Guy Yo.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 22:17, September 13, 2009 (UTC) GO ON FANNON WIKI NOW YOU HAVE LIKE 2000 MESSAGES.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 11:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanx,I'll go think of somrthing 2 write.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 22:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I'm on Shout box!;)-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 22:28, September 15, 2009 (UTC) i lyk cheese(dairy Product)-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 23:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Shaft! You gave me the shaft. So I shall block you here for one month. The Alien Guy, CG himself! Talk to CG Alien Hero! Go Hero! and well you blocked me on SFW! Now you made KP go into Attorney mode. Everone hates Jackass LAunchballer red Kti's talk on SFW! The Alien Guy, CG himself! Talk to CG Alien Hero! Go Hero! I want completely unbanned because last time you banned me you made me still serve a day cuz of freaking autoblock. Unban me now! The Alien Guy, CG himself! Talk to CG Alien Hero! Go Hero! Thoought it wuz vannastar?-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 01:21, September 17, 2009 (UTC) I can't really get on here much cause my mom almost caught me twice and She doesn't know I have an account yet.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 11:02, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Help!!! Please unblock me on the SFW! Guyviroth is becoming a Power Abuser blocking me every chance he gets! CGTalk! Yep.-[[User:Sharnathehedgehog|'S']] [[User Talk:Sharnathehedgehog|'T']] "The Rose" 00:55, September 29, 2009 (UTC) What comes around goes around! Unblock me on SFW to be unblocked here! CGTalk! I'm serious. You unblock me and you can stay here. CGTalk! Kit, you must do whats right.Midnight Wolf I've got weapons, so stay back.... 00:49, October 3, 2009 (UTC) If I am not here tomorrow I shall be dead. Cameron I will miss him, but he hates me so I'm going to kill myself. CGTalk! -_- i never knew CG would stoop so low as to saying that he would comit suicide.Midnight Wolf I've got weapons, so stay back.... 01:08, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm not lying. I'm not kidding! CGTalk! I will unless Cameron becomes my friend again :'( CGTalk! Good-bye tell him I will miss him. I'm going to kill myself now. CGTalk! I'm sorry :( I was trying to put Pumpkin Flier, but my mind wandered. CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' What did I do?! All I did was make 2 page and you ban me for no reason? CGTalk! ' Son of Aphrodite!' Hey, Starteen. It's good to see you again. Anyway, I need some tips. I want to make a character, but I'm not really sure how I should make it. You know, drawing it and stuff. I already have an "Old Timey" thing.----It's Zekey! That tuned-in kid with the jewfro! 17:10, November 15, 2009 (UTC)